The Burning Compassion
by Dark Samarian
Summary: Ina reflects on an event that will forever lock her in time. Ina x Yukimura


The Burning Compassion

The Burning Compassion

Rating: PG-13

Author Notes: This is a one-shot fic about Ina and Yukimura Sanada. Also this will be my very first SW fic. Hope you guys enjoy it.

:

"_What a foolish man. Why did he charge so recklessly to Lord Ieyasu's camp_?"

Ina asked while riding her horse back to the main camp. She was one of many talented generals who accompanied their lord to besiege Osaka castle. Shortly after reaching the main camp, she got off her horse. Slowly her hand reached down for her bow. Her strong yet feminine hand got hold of her trusty weapon. The day was over, the chaos that ruined the land was over. Peace under the Tokugawa could now take its rightful place. Yet she did not find peace.

"_Yukimura Sanada…_"

Ina said in a soft tone. As she walked toward the camp memories of immortal hero lingered in her mind. She recalled one of her soldiers informed them of Yukimura's charge. From a distance, her light amethyst eyes witnessed the end of her brother-in-law. His blazing red armor stained with the blood of his enemies. His long spear swung with the fury of raging fire. He was a man, who was fight against the entire world.

"_Friendship…Honor…these were the virtues you fought for."_

Ina commented silently. She did not know what to feel. She was extremely happy that her lord's dream came true. But for some reason she could not muster the strength to smile. Before long, she resumed her walk to the camp. As she walked, something caught her eyes that caused her to stop. There near the entrance of the camp was a bandana. Without hesitation, she bent down and picked it up. Her eyes widen as she spotted the Sanada's family crest.

"_This belongs to…."_

As Ina stood alone with Yukimura's bandana, the last scene of charge played in her mind. There she watched from her position Yukimura entering the camp. She noticed the fear displayed on her lord's face. She also noticed that Yukimura was extremely worn out. An low rank unknown samurai named Nisho Nizaemon challenged the tired warrior to a match. The next thing she witnessed how Yukimura decided to meet his end. Moments later his head was cut off. The battle against the Toyotomi was over.

"…_Why…why did you stand against my lord Yukimura? Why?..._"

Ina searched in silence for the answer. She could not see why anyone would go against her lord. As a minute passed by, a soldier came up to her to see if everything was alright. She told him everything was fine and that she just wanted to be alone. The solider left her without further questions. She stared down at the bandana for a long time.

"Did you hear? Hiroki and Jiro are gambling who will take Yukimura's spear."

"Really now? Lets go and see who wins."

Two solider said as they walked by Ina. This did not go un-noticed by the daughter of Tadakatsu. Her head jerked up to see where the men headed off. Her eyes watched as they went to the east side of the main camp. Her heart started to beat faster than usual. Her blood started to boil to the point of her smooth milky skin turning red. She was en-raged how these men…her so called comrades were dishonoring a great man. She tied the banana around her bow.

"…_How dare you…_"

Ina said before going after the two. An hour later, she came back with Yukimura's spear. No blood was shed in getting the weapon. She took part of the gamble and won. Now, she was heading back to her horse. While she was heading back, Kanetsugu stood in her path. At first she began to wonder why he was there. But as she drew closer the answer to Kanetsugu appearance was written in his eyes.

"What is it Kanetsugu?" Ina asked softly.

"…Lady Ina…Yukimura is just like you in many ways. He stood what he strongly believed in. You believed in your lord, and he too believed in his lord. It was not the honor of the Toyotomi he died for but in the memories of his friends. " Kanetsugu said. The tone of his voice was filled with shame and sadness. He knew that he betrayed and lost two good friends.

Ina was confused of why Kanetsugu saying those words. She knew that Kanetsugu turned his back on his friends and joined Lord Ieyasu to save his clan. Suddenly, it hit her. Yukimaru was not only fighting against her lord and the world. But fighting what he believed what was right. He stood true to his word while many abandoned their. It was at this moment she wanted to show tears for the man she secretly loved. Falling upon her knees, she covered her face and began to weep. Her bow fell on top of his spear while her tears fell down her cheeks.

"Why….why did you leave me?...Yukimaru…I…will live up to your family's name. I will love you always."

Ina was not ashamed to show these tears of hers. Nor was he ashamed of the feeling she had and always will have for Yukimaru Sanada. Man…a hero that comes once every thousand years.


End file.
